


Pendragon

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [33]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Changes are on the horizon for everyone around Arthur and Morgana.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>201. S1E1 The Dragons Call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendragon

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Pendragon  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Changes are on the horizon for everyone around Arthur and Morgana.  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Word Count:** 507  
**Prompt:** 201\. S1E1 The Dragons Call  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #32

**Pendragon**

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed in his old bedroom at the estate after the funeral. He couldn't face the people downstairs in the lounge. He couldn't hear another person say that his father was a great and generous man.

Merlin knocked on the door and walked right in. “Arthur, are you alright?”

Arthur sighed. “I'm fine. I just needed a break.“

“You're a duke now.” Merlin looked at Arthur with sympathy. “I'm not calling you ‘Your Grace’.”

“You don't have to.” Arthur chuckled. “You are my oldest friend. Besides you've never called me by my title.”

I usually called you a clotpole when we first met.” Merlin smirked.

Arthur glared at him. “You're such an arse now.” 

“You were such a bully when we met. I can't believe how much you've changed.” Merlin sat next to him. “You’re still a clotpole but not such a bully.”  

“I was just behaving like my father. I thought that was how a future duke was supposed to behave. I was just doing what I saw my father do.  Guinevere changed me when I fell in love with her.” Arthur smiled as his eyes found her in the crowd. “Who would have imagined that skinny boy would be my future in law.”

“Well....” Merlin grinned. “Morgana and I might not marry. We may have lost our moment when your father put her out of the house.”  

“Don't even play at that Merlin. She'll have your head and mine too if she finds out you said that.” Arthur shoved him in the shoulder. “She will think that I disapprove.”  

“Arthur, she's still traumatized.” Merlin leaned forward. “It will be a while before she'll be okay. Don’t worry. She knows that you don’t disapprove.”

“How did we get here Merlin?” Arthur huffed a sigh. “We were schoolmates just yesterday. Now we are men with women we love.”  

“And destinies to fulfil.” Merlin reminded him. “Even when we were schoolmates, I knew I was going to be a physician and you knew you were going to be a Duke.”

Gwen knocked on the door. “Arthur, the Bishop wants to speak to you before he leaves.”

Arthur stood up and buttoned his jacket. “I better get down there and be a duke.

Gwen held out her hand. “I will be right beside you.”

Merlin sat on the bed and let them leave. He took a moment to think about what Arthur said. They had come a long way from those two boys who had a scuffle on the schoolyard. Merlin knew they were in for a lot of changes.  

Morgana came into the doorway. "Merlin, I’m going to take a lie down."

"Want some company?" Merlin got up and walked over to her. He put his arm around her waist and walked with her to her old bedroom.

"Merlin, my brother is a duke." Morgana leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but he’s still a clotpole." Merlin chuckled.

Morgana swatted him on the shoulder. "That’s Duke Clotpole to you."

Merlin laughed.


End file.
